One Night Changes Everything
by leytonlover69
Summary: Leyton a/u: At a graduation party Peyton Sawyer finally catches her own high school dream...Lucas Scott...it's a one - shot Rated M for Leyton smut...


**This is my first story ever, I'm huge Leyton lover so I've been reading tons of Leyton fictions in loving them, I love the rated m was the most, guess I'm prev for that, I don't know...So I'm not to sure if this is good or not, but I decided to post it anyway just to test the water you know. **

**Leyton a/u: At a graduation party Peyton Sawyer finally catches her own high school dream, Lucas Scott...it's a one - shot so let me know what you guys think thanks...**

* * *

One Night Changes Everything

After graduation a group of friends got together, celebrating the end of high school and the beginning of the rest of their lives. Peyton Sawyer was part of this group, and was having a great time with her friends, especially since the group at the party included her crush of 2 years, Lucas Scott.

Because Peyton was very very shy, she'd never managed to let her feelings be known to the very cute basketball star, she thought that with his blonde hair and blue eyes and toned body, that he was way out of her league. It wasn't really true however, most of the guys in her class wished they could ask the shy blonde out, but they were all afraid of being turned down. Nobody thought she was a snob, it was just that it wasn't always easy to talk to her... not like that anyway. As a result, Peyton thought that she must be undesirable, her friends always had to set up her dates to dances for her, and no guy had ever really asked her out. The ones that had hadn't asked for a second date - it never occurred to her that her shyness made them think she wasn't interested in them.

But for now, her hazel green eyes were filled with happiness as she was included in a group of laughing, celebrating people, all high off their own success. Slowly the group dwindled until there were 6 of them, who all decided to sleep over at Lucas's house because his parents were in Europe on a business trip (if it hadn't been for the very large graduation check he'd been sent, he might have been upset that they hadn't been able to make it home for such an important event... but, well, they still cared, and there was always college graduation anyway.). Because there were no parents, there was also an abundance of alcohol, and all of them began drinking.

Peyton didn't drink a whole lot, she didn't like to be out of control (especially at Lucas's house... she just couldn't embarrass herself in front of him.). She did notice that Lucas wasn't drinking very heavily either, probably because he wanted to stay sober enough to make sure that their less lucid friends didn't do any damage to his house.

As they began loosening up, the three guys and three girls started playing Truth or Dare... which (like most games of Truth or Dare) rapidly became mostly "Dare". While the drinking continued, some of the dares started getting wilder. Peyton blushed horribly as her friend Haley lifted her shirt over her head, showing off her bare 32B cup breasts, pink nipples pointing straight out. Turning her head a little, to ignore it as Haley's equally drunk boyfriend Nathan Scott groped her titties, she noticed that Lucas also wasn't really watching the show. Instead, he was looking at her. In fact, he was smiling at her now... smiling back a little, she quickly lowered her eyes and looked elsewhere. Unfortunately, that little byplay had garnered the attention of Nathan.

"Lucas, my bro" he hollered drunkly, "I dare you to kiss Peyton!"

The rest of their drunken friends whooped and hollered as Peyton's face flushed a deep crimson, as Lucas leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips. Lowering her head, she tried to hide her burning face behind her shoulder-length curls while Nathan complained that it hadn't been a real kiss.

"Fuck off," she heard Lucas say, then he put his hand on her shoulder, startling her, "This isn't really Peyton's kind of game."

Grateful for the support, she looked up into kind blue eyes. Slowly, as the participants got drunker and drunker, the game wound down. Haley and Nathan went off somewhere, kissing drunkenly with their hands all over each other, while Skillz and Bevin just kind of fell asleep on the couches. Sighing, Lucas started to pick up some of the dishes and bottles in the living room, and Peyton got up to help him, following him into the kitchen.

"Thanks," he smiled at her as she tossed the bottles into the recycling.

"No problem," she smiled shyly back, "It's not like any of them are much use the way they are now."

"No kidding," laughing, he nodded out the window into the backyard where Haley and Nathan were half-dressed and rolling around on the ground... apparently they'd tried to lie down in the hammock and hadn't quite managed it. Peyton couldn't help but giggle as they flailed around the in the backyard, ... " Hales is going to be complainig tomorrow." she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye, she realized he was doing the same and blushed and looked away.

"Are you always this shy?" something in his voice told her that he was amused, but in a nice way and it didn't make her feel awkward at all that he'd asked. Still, she was feeling shy enough that all she did was nod. Suddenly, he was much much closer. She looked up into a face that was just inches away, and she could barely breath with the thrill of it. Questioningly, he gazed deeply into her eyes, apparently satisfied with something he saw there, he smiled and lowered his head for their second kiss.

It was much more than the first one had been. First his lips lightly touched hers, and then they pressed more firmly upon her pink lips; instinctively her lips parted with his and his tongue probed her mouth. Carefully, he drew her into his arms, pulling her close to his body as he deepened the kiss, her head tilted back as she melted against him. She felt giddy with happiness as he held her close. Finally he pulled his mouth away from hers, and she shyly looked away from him again - she would have pulled away if he hadn't been holding onto her still. Fingers under her chin lifted her eyes back to his, he was smiling patiently at her.

"Do you want to go to my room?" his voice was low, inviting but not making her feel at all pressured. Afraid that if she spoke, it would all turn out to be a dream and she'd wake up, She just nodded.

His room was painted blue, filled with basketball trophies and medals, pictures of friends. Messy, with some clothes on the floor, but a comfortable room. Watching as she looked around at his walls and shelves, Lucas sat on the Queen sized bed and waited until she'd settled down about a foot away from him.

"You know," Peyton was blushing again, sure that what she was about to reveal would completely lose him from her, but she couldn't hold it back any longer, "I've had a crush on you for about two years."

"Really?" nodding, she didn't dare look at him until he scooted over, closing the distance between them, "I've liked you ever since I first saw you." Startled, she looked up at him as he continued, "Freshman year when you walked into English and looked around like someone was going to yell at you for being there. I thought you were so cute... and pretty. Very very pretty." His face had been getting closer and closer to hers as he spoke, and now he lowered his mouth to hers again, bringing his hands up to cup her face as their lips met.

Passionately they kissed, and his hands pulled her body closer to his as her rested on this thighs, and he began to kiss her jaw line and neck, down to her collarbone. Peyton gasped for breath as his kisses tingled over her entire body. His hands were running up and down her sides, and she moaned as they cupped her breasts over her shirt. Suddenly, they were off her breasts and around her waist as Lucas panted for breath and looked down at her.

"You'll have to tell me when to stop, or I won't." His eyes were deadly serious and filled with desire as he looked down as the beauty in his arms.

Tilting her head back so that her hazel green eyes looked squarely into his blue ones, she ran her hand up his thigh and whispered, "Don't stop..."

Groaning, he tossed her further up onto the bed and was suddenly atop her, his body between her legs and she could feel his hard dick pressing into her groin through their clothing. It made her shiver with anticipation as she realized that she was finally going to lose her virginity, and that it was going to be to the guy she'd wanted for the past two years...

Kissing her deeply, his hands ran over her body, over her breasts and down her stomach, reaching the hem of her shirt he started lifting it over her head, then he cursed as he tried to undo her bra and ran into difficulties. Giggling a little, she arched her back up so that he could get to the clasp easier, and he moaned as that pushed her lower body into his even more. A few more maneuvers, and her perky round breasts were out in the air, pink nipples hardening as he gently thumbed them. She shivered at the unaccustomed contact with her breasts, pleasure sweeping over her as he gently took one pink nipple into his mouth and suckled it. Moaning as his mouth and fingers sent waves of desire straight to her pussy, she clutched at his shoulders, determinedly drawing his down shirt off of his body.

Lucas moved his mouth lower, tracing a path of fiery kisses down her stomach as he pulled off her jeans and panties. As his eyes took in the small landing strip of hair on her otherwise bare pussy, he struggled to get his own pants off.

Pausing for a moment, he asked, "Are you on birth control?" Peyton nodded, she'd been on it ever since she was 14, her mom figured that even if she wasn't having sex yet, that didn't meant she wouldn't. Of course, now, four years later, Peyton was finally getting some use out of it.

Lucas grinned and lowered his mouth to her pink and innocent pussy. Peyton gasped and her hands clutched the bed sheets as his tongue tantalized her already aroused flesh, sliding up and down her wet pink slit.

"Oooooooooo..." she moaned as his tongue slipped into her pussy hole, moving his mouth up to her clit, he sucked on it as her head thrashed as her body was burning with need... need for something... Rubbing his fingers in her wetness, he slid one of them into her tight hole, and was stopped short by the barrier.

Completely shocked and unprepared, he pulled his mouth and hands from her pussy, "You're a virgin?" Not that Lucas was very experienced himself, he'd told the truth when he said that he'd liked Peyton since freshman year; his one girlfriend that he'd had sex with had broken up with him not long afterwards. It hadn't been a very satisfying experience anyway, since they were both virgins things had just been awkward and uncomfortable. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Peyton might still be a virgin.

Looking down at him with desire in her eyes, she spread her legs a little more her pretty breasts heaving, "Please Lucas.. don't stop..."

Any instinct he had towards preserving her innocence fled, she was gorgeous, he'd wanted her forever, and when her voice was filled with arousal and heat and she said his name like that... well an 18 year old horny boy wasn't one to argue. Besides, he could make sure that her first time was much better than his own experience had been.

"Haley said, your going to NYU this fall"

Peyton looked at him like he was fucking dump, Their in the middle of making out in he's asking where she's going this fall. What the hell? "Yes, she right" she relpied back to him,

"Awesome" he said, then putting his head back down between her legs,

Peyton was about to questioned him, but then he licked her even more carefully than before, All her thoughts were gone after that, He was really getting her pussy wet and sloppy with juices. Sliding his fingers back into her virgin hole, he pressed them against her hymen, seeing if it might break with just a bit of pressure. It didn't, but it didn't feel like it was going to take much more pressure to get it to go; Peyton was panting a little as the pressure on her barrier of innocence was stretched, bringing a little bit of pain through the immense amount of pleasure. When Lucas sucked her swollen clit back into his mouth, her back arched and the heat between her legs seemed unbearable.

Reaching her hands down towards him, she pleaded, "Please... I need... OOOoooo..." she didn't know what she needed, but she needed it now.

Fortunately, Lucas interpreted her begging correctly and pulled himself up over her soft body, placing the tip of his dick at her virgin entrance. For a moment, he hesitated, "Are you sure?" looking down at her tenderly, wanting to give her this chance to reconsider...

In answer her arms wrapped around his neck and she looked up at him, hazel green eyes glowing and whispered, "Don't stop."

That was all his conscience needed. Slowly he began pushing his dick into her tight hole, gasping as the incredible wetness encasing his dick so perfectly. Peyton's eyes were big and her mouth was a little "O" as her hole was really stretched around a dick for the first time. Lucas bumped against the barrier, lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her as he pushed forwards, his mouth muffling her little cry of pain as he slid home. Fully inside her exquisite tightness, he paused and waited as the one tear at the corner of her eye started to slide down her cheek. Kissing it away, he slowly pulled his dick back and then gently pushed forward again.

The pain wasn't much, for Peyton more of a short sharp jab - and now it was just getting used to having her pussy stretched around such a large long object. As Lucas began pumping back and forth in her deflowered pussy, she could feel some of the pleasure starting to rise again. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, teasing it with his tongue as she slowly started moving back against his thrusts, meeting his hips with her own. Moaning a little, her body moved underneath his, turning him on even more as she responded to him.

Wrapping his arms tenderly under her shoulders, cradling her head in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes as he purposefully thrust in and out of them, seeing the spark of passion in their depths. Kissing her lips, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, taking it as his dick was taking her pussy; he started moving more powerfully, wanting her to really feel every inch of him... wanting to make her his.

Peyton could feel the heat and hunger starting to build between her legs again, and she wriggled beneath Lucas's thrusting body, striving desperately for something that she yearned after like a bitch in heat. She panted and moaned as she found a spot beneath him where his groin rubbed hard against her clit every time he plunged fully into her, the heat was starting to burn her unbearably as her whole body started to tingle.

"Oh... OH... Oh God... OH GOD... OH GOD LUCAS... OH GOD, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! OH MY GOD LUCCCCAS!" her whole body was flushed as the orgasm started to roll over her, spreading heat and fire throughout her entire being, making her buck and spasm beneath her thrusting lover. Lucas moaned her name over and over as his cum started to spill into her pulsing pussy, a mantra of the long-awaited fulfillment of a dream. They were melded together on a wave of orgasmic high, slowly riding it out until both of them were completely spent and exhausted.

Still on top of her, his head nestled to her blonde hair , he asked, "So... you wanna go on a date sometime?"

Peyton giggled, she could feel his dick slowly shrinking in her, "It's a little late for that isn't it?"

Lucas nuzzled her ear with his lips, "Never too late to start something good, we could either start dating here or wait till we get to New York"

"We"

"I got in at NYU to"

"Really?"

"Yeah, So how would you like to start the next chapter of your life as my girlfriend?"

She wiggled a little so that she could turn her head towards him, smiling happily in the final completion of her own high school dream, " absolutely."


End file.
